


Anger Management: A Joker x Harleen One-Shot (Part 2)

by chickadee333



Series: My Joker x Harleen Quinzel Series [5]
Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Arkham Asylum, Doctor Patient Relationship, F/M, Harleen Quinzel - Freeform, Jarley - Freeform, Joker - Freeform, Joker porn, Joker smut, Joker/Harleen, JxHQ, Leto Joker, Sex, Smut, joker x harleen - Freeform, jxh, porn with a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickadee333/pseuds/chickadee333
Summary: Things really begin to heat up between Dr. Harleen Quinzel and her patient, the Joker. What kind of message does Harleen leave for Joker that kicks his appetite for sex into high gear? Does Harleen finally decide to break professional boundaries and give in to her fantasies? Read to find out! Again, fair warning, this is NSFW and is smutty.This is a sequel to my one-shot called Group Therapy (read it first since I reference it in this story!). This is a separate AU from my big fics Impossible Love/Never Let Go, but they contain ideas that I had wanted to explore but just couldn't fit within the framework of the greater storyline.





	Anger Management: A Joker x Harleen One-Shot (Part 2)

“You want me to cuff him?” the guard asked as Harleen backed away from the small peephole in the door of Cell 16.

“Oh, no, no... He’s actually really well behaved,” Harleen responded, tucking an errant hair behind her ear as they stood in the hallway of the residential unit at Arkham Asylum. She knocked on the door and heard an irritated voice inside ask who was there.

“Okay... Well, if you need me, I’ll just be down at my station. You have your panic button, right?” he asked as she nodded in confirmation. “Good... use it if you need it,” the guard told her as he held the door open for her to enter the room. Out of unconscious habit, he reached down and put his hand on his taser, which was affixed to his belt.

Harleen’s eyes traveled down to his fingers as he patted the black object. She wanted to huff loudly and roll her eyes while making a remark about how treating patients—or _prisoners_ as they insisted on calling them—with respect would negate the need for such cruel oppression. But she held her tongue.

“Thanks, Harry. I appreciate it,” she told him, her words sweet and appreciative. She flashed him a gorgeous Dr. Quinzel smile—so perfect it could belong to a movie star—and she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her as Harry locked it.

Her nose was immediately met with the sting of sweat as she entered, though she expected as much having looked through the peephole to see a shirtless Joker doing push-ups in the rear of his cell.

Joker looked up at the woman now standing in his room, stopping between push-ups as strands of wet, green hair fell into his face. He couldn’t help looking at her slack-jawed as his eyes journeyed from her black kitten heels and up her bare legs to the hem of her black skirt and her stark white lab coat.

“To what do I owe _this_ unexpected pleasure?” Joker asked as he slowly stood up, his arm and chest muscles bulging under the awful fluorescent lighting of the room.

Harleen watched as he grabbed the towel hanging over the bar at the end of his bed and began to dab the wetness from his neck and hair. She held her breath as she recalled recent events where he pressed himself between her legs with mere fabric creating the only barrier to their shared pleasure. She couldn’t stop thinking about how she touched him all over his body—her hands caressing and massaging his tense muscles before reaching for the most desirable spot between his legs. Her body flushed with warmth as she thought about how ready he was for her and what it would feel like to finally give him the release that he so clearly needs.

“I, uh,” Harleen stammered as naughty thoughts of a naked Joker flooded her mind. “I was in the area and I wanted to drop off a few books for you...”

Joker padded barefoot to his bedside and sat down, his sweatpants clearly outlining a slight bulge in his crotch. He chuckled to himself as he thought about how his Doctor Quinzel seemed to be making more house calls to him than any other patient on her caseload—though this was her first since their group therapy session. He appreciated the attention and only craved more.

He stared as she placed three books on his desk and removed her long white lab coat, draping it over the back of the chair as she pulled it out. She sat down and faced him as his eyes absorbed every detail of his beautiful doctor in her form-fitting skirt, gray top, and perfectly tailored black blazer. He never knew that professional clothing could also be so incredibly sexy.

“So, Mr. Joker,” she began as she pulled a small silver object from the pocket of her lab coat, placing it on his desk by the books. It was a recording device that she often used during their sessions together, its red light indicating that every word was being recorded. “How are you feeling today?”

Joker watched as she crossed her legs and grabbed the books from the surface of the desk but curiously did not hit record on the device. He knew that someone as assiduous as Dr. Harleen Quinzel would certainly not forget to document a session with a criminal as incorrigible as The Joker. He tilted his head slightly and squinted his eyes at her.

“I am just peachy,” he replied as he examined the blonde beauty before him. “And how are you, my lovely doctor?” The half-whispered words escaped his lips as he attempted to control his post-workout breathing.

Harleen looked down at the books in her lap and purposefully pulled the stretchy band from her ponytail. She was nonchalant as she placed the black band on her wrist and moved her buoyant waves to one side of her head.

“I’m quite all right,” she responded with a big smile, meeting his eyes. “Have you been outside today yet? It’s a perfect fall day.” As she said the words, she was struck with the fact that the man before her had such limits on his freedom—he was only allotted a maximum of one hour outside in the yard. As much as she understood why men like Joker ended up in places like Arkham, she couldn’t help but feel that tinge of sorrow for him.

“Not yet...” he said as he stared at his doctor. “They don’t let us out until noon anyway.”

“I see...” she stated with remorse in her voice. She wanted nothing more than to take him away from his prison and get to know the real man seated before her. Her mind again wandered to their discussion during group therapy when he told her that he enjoyed sports. _He certainly has the body for it,_ she thought to herself as she couldn’t help but gaze at the veins in his arms and the musculature of his shoulders and chest. Her heart began to race as she remembered how passionately he kissed her as he stood between her legs. His lips were soft and pliant. His body was firm and muscular. His cock was hard and ready. Another rush of electricity flowed through her body and she felt herself grow wetter for him—as if the mere _thought_ of seeing him didn’t awaken those feelings within her. _Calm down, Harleen,_ she admonished herself as she brought her focus back to the books.

“Well,” she continued, “I’m just here for a quick visit. I wanted to drop off these books for you... We talked about these topics at our, um, group therapy session last week...” Harleen cleared her throat and looked up at Joker who sat with his towel hanging lazily from his neck.

“I remember, doc...” he replied in a deep voice. “I’ll never forget it...”

She gazed at the man who sat no more than ten feet away and felt as though he were a magnet pulling her to him. It would be so easy fuck him where he sat. In fact, she had chosen not to wear panties and could quickly pull her skirt up to her waist while straddling his pelvis. She wanted to know what it would be like to feel him inside of her.

“I, uh... I...” she stuttered again in his presence as she could feel her body tremble. She was ready for him—she was _so_ ready for him. It took every ounce of fortitude that she could muster to not push him onto his back and fuck him until he couldn’t breathe. She cleared her throat at the thought. “Yes, well, I have these books... One on mindfulness, one on techniques in anger management, and another on yoga...”

Joker watched as she looked up at him after her final word. He thought about his lithe and limber doctor in her yoga positions—her slender muscles trained from years and years of gymnastics. His cock grew harder as he thought about how desperately he had wanted to be inside of her. He needed it like he needed air or water. He could feel the blood pulse through his body, filling the juncture between his legs with a pleasant warmth. He reached down and visibly adjusted himself as Harleen looked on.

There was a brief silence of only a few seconds, though it felt like an eternity to Harleen. The lust was palpable in the room as they looked at each other, both thinking about the things they would do if the opportunity arose.

“Are we going to get a chance for another group session, doc?” Joker asked, surreptitiously propositioning her for yet another opportunity to be alone between her legs.

“I’m not sure... Dr. Bremmer usually holds those sessions with your group,” she replied as she swallowed hard.

“Well, maybe you should find a way to offer to take his place once in a while...” Joker stated with a glint in his eye. “Sessions with him are far less fun and don’t always have a _happy ending..._ ”

Harleen did her best to hold back an eruption of laughter by giving a slight chuckle and patting the books on her lap.

“Well, I will at least see you today at two, how does that sound?” she asked as she brought her eyes up to meet his.

“I look forward to it, doc,” he responded as he watched her place the books on the desk before standing and putting on her jacket. She walked to the doorway and pressed the button to call the guard who unlatched and opened the door.

Joker watched her leave his room but not before she gave him one last wicked smile, which sent a shockwave though every cell in his being. He looked at the pile of books from his vantage point on his bed and realized that she never retrieved her voice recorder. He stood up and examined the device before finding the switch to turn it on. The small screen on the front showed that there was only one recording saved to the device. He pressed play.

There was silence and then a ruffling of something like fabric as the recorder was clearly being placed on an undisturbed surface. Joker almost thought it was an error in recording as he continued to listen for ten seconds with no activity. Then he heard someone breathing—a woman. She was nearly panting and he could hear a tremble in her breath.

Joker walked backward to his bed and sat down as soon as the frame hit his legs. The world around him became completely closed off—there could have been a fire alarm and he wouldn’t know it—as he continued to listen to the woman breathing on the device. Suddenly, her breaths were punctuated by guttural moans.

“Ohhh... Ohhh...” she said as she drew a sharp breath. It was Harleen and she had recorded herself in a moment of self pleasure. “Oh, god...” she gasped again as her moaning grew louder. Her breaths were calm yet quivering as she inhaled and exhaled, sending tremors throughout Joker’s body.

He thought of how close he had been to being inside of her as she sat on the desk. If only his hands hadn’t been tied in a damn straitjacket, he would have been the one to give her this pleasure. He would have heard her panting in his ear, her hot breath on his neck as he entered her, her moans as he fucked her until she unraveled around him in ecstasy.

He leaned back on his bed and held the recorder to his ear as to not miss a single sound, a single breath, a single unfettered moan as it fled her beautiful lips. He pulled the waistband of his sweatpants and his boxers down past his throbbing cock before gripping it tightly and stroking with each sexy sound released by his gorgeous doctor. He could tell her breathing was becoming more erratic as she continued to touch herself. He envisioned that he _had_ broken free of his straitjacket and that he _had_ entered her as she sat on the desk between his legs. She was warm and wet and slippery to the touch, and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold back as he stroked himself with a firm hand.

Not able to control his own breathing, he groaned out loud, which seemed to make Harleen moan even louder in her recording. He could tell she was writhing in pleasure, her naked body most certainly covered in a sheen of sweat, and her mouth agape as she moaned.

“Oh god... Oh god... J, I want you to make me cum... make me cum, J...”

Upon hearing her words, Joker could no longer hold back. He had never expected a woman as refined and professional as Harleen Quinzel to make a recording such as this for him, but to tell him outright that she wanted _him_ to give her sexual gratification? He listened as pleasure clearly overtook her body, her moans loud and breathy as she orgasmed. He felt the fire building between his legs as the tension was released from his body in a beautiful explosion. His chest heaved as he gasped for air while listening to Harleen do the same.

“Thank you...” he heard her say in a whisper as she came down from her high. “I really needed that... Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

The voice recording ended and Joker jumped out of his bed, grabbing a tissue to clean himself up. He then immediately fell to the floor and continued with his session of push-ups, grunting with great fervor at each push.

*****

Time dragged for the entire morning for both Harleen and Joker until finally it was time for their two o’clock session. Harleen was waiting in her seat as the guards led Joker into the room in handcuffs as opposed to his typical straitjacket. The guards understood that the prisoners would gain certain privileges as their behavior improved with moving from a straitjacket to handcuffs being just one.

Joker’s eyes locked onto Harleen’s as the guards directed him to his chair on the opposite side of the table. He exhaled and stared at Harleen with lust. If he could fuck her at that moment he would.

“Jesus, you sure do get a bunch of creeps to deal with, Dr. Q,” one of the guards remarked as he looked at Joker who was staring at Harleen.

“Oh, it’s no problem,” Harleen said with a wide smile as she looked up from her paperwork that she had spread out in front of her. “This one knows how to _behave_...” She looked into his crystal blue eyes and could see a glimmer of depravity as he almost imperceptibly raised an eyebrow muscle.

“Don’t forget, panic—”

“Panic button, I know... Got it right here in my pocket, Benny,” she smiled warmly at the guard as she gently tapped the right pocket of her blazer.

“All right, we’ll be out in the hallway if you need us... we got a new guy coming in to see Carlyle right now, so that should be fun... Just give me or Roger a holler if you need anything, okay?” Benny asked as he looked at Harleen with great affection. All of the guards liked the woman—she was one of the kindest doctors that the institution had had in a long time. It also helped that she was simply beautiful and they felt the need to vie for her attention.

“You got it,” Harleen said before looking back down to her papers as Benny and Roger left the room and locked the door.

There was a very long silence—almost a minute—as Harleen pretended to look through her paperwork. The Adam’s apple in Joker’s neck bobbed up and down as he swallowed while surveying his doctor’s face. He still couldn’t quite believe the recording she had left for him and the words that had set his loins ablaze. He must have listened to the recording over a dozen times, feeling compelled by a sexual urge to bring himself to completion several times over. He breathed in slowly and exhaled loudly, his breath somewhat shuddering.

“Did you get my message?” Harleen asked quietly as she looked up from her paper.

At that moment, Joker stood without making a noise and rushed to Harleen’s side of the table. She stood up quickly as he approached, his cuffed hands reaching for her neck and pushing her back against the wall next to a grated window. She was momentarily alarmed by the fact that he had grabbed her neck and pushed her but was relieved as he looked down at her and caressed her neck with his fingers.

He leaned in and kissed her eagerly with his hot mouth, as if he had been a caged animal that was finally set free. His cuffed hands roamed down her body as he grabbed her breasts and pushed her hard against the wall while pushing his lower half into her pelvis. A small moan escaped her lips and he kissed her even more deeply as he brought his hands to the waistband of her skirt.

“Do you want it, Harleen?” he asked, his words dripping with angst. “Do you want me to make you cum like you asked me to?”

“Yes... Oh, god, yes... I’m so close,” she rasped on his lips. She was on edge the whole day thinking about him listening to her recording and getting turned on. She knew he would be turned on by it, but she had no idea how much of an effect it would have on him—or on herself. She was wet the entire day as she thought about him nonstop, and she knew that any touch would send her over the edge.

Joker tried to get into her waistband as Harleen grabbed his hands and held them in place. She looked up at him as she pulled up her skirt to reveal a completely nude lower half. Joker exhaled deeply and felt his stiff cock press hard against the fabric of his boxers.

“Oh, J!” Harleen whispered her scream onto his lips as he pushed his fingers into her wet folds.

“Holy fuck, you are so wet...” he couldn’t help but say as he skillfully slid two fingers between her lips and along her clit.

It was the most turned on Harleen had ever been—possibly because it was so taboo, but more probable because it was Joker. She daydreamed about the man incessantly to the point that she turned down requests for dates. There was only one man she wanted and he literally had his fingers on her trigger.

“J...” she said, using the nickname he asked her to use during their very first session together. “J... you’re going to make me cum.” She threw her head back against the wall and her eyes rolled back as he continued to slide a now completely wet hand in and out of her legs. Her breathing was ragged and he pushed in and out, bringing her to her breaking point. She gripped his wrist hard and held his fingers in place as a torrent of pleasure filled her body like a delicious flood of warmth from her hands to her toes. She used her free hand to cover her mouth to prevent a moan from bursting out.

Joker continued to slide his fingers between her legs despite the superhuman grip she held on his hand. She had asked him to make her climax and that was what he intended on doing.

“No, no... No, J, stop... it’s too much... it’s too...” Harleen whispered and gasped as he continued to touch her.

“I wanna be inside of you, Harleen. You make me so hard... I want to fuck you...” Joker said breathlessly in her ear as he pushed his cock against her. In the daze and delirium of his lust, he decided that had never wanted anything more in his life at that point than to feel himself enter her warm body and feel the release inside of her.

“Oh... oh, god... J...” Harleen stammered between breaths as he did not let up with his adept fingers. “I’m gonna...”

Harleen then screamed out loud as she came again, Joker’s fingers directly on her button. The sound filled him with fire and he began to pull down his pants, exposing his throbbing cock to the cold air. He lifted her up and pushed himself between her legs with such fervor in an attempt to get inside. He felt himself slide in easily and he gasped out loud as she took in nearly his full length. She was hot and wet and incredibly tight, and he knew it wouldn’t be long before he spilled himself inside of her.

Suddenly, there was a commotion outside of the room. Harleen could hear someone call her name as they unlatched the door. She pushed hard against Joker’s body, separating them and allowing her to fall to the floor as he pulled out. He stared at her in shock—he was so close to the edge... just a few more seconds and he would have been in ecstasy. Harleen quickly pulled her skirt down and ran to the door as she turned to Joker and motioned for him to pull up his pants.

“I’m sorry!” she yelled at Benny as he opened the door in a rush. She was completely out of breath and her skin was flushed pink. “I’m so sorry... We were doing an anger management exercise and it got out of hand.”

“Are you okay?” Benny asked as he looked at Harleen. She was shaking and seemed like she was having a hard time standing. “Dr. Q, you’re shaking... What did he do to you?”

“I’m okay, really, I’m okay... I’m just a little shaken up...” she said, her mouth was sticky and she couldn’t catch her breath. All she could think of was the fact that Joker had brought her to not one but _two_ orgasms and that they were having sex. His cock felt enormous and wonderful inside of her and she didn’t want it to stop. He was so close to his release and she knew it. She knew he must be in a fair amount of pain from stopping.

“Well, you know this was an infraction on Mr. Joker’s part. We have to log this...” Benny said.

“I know, I know...” Harleen said as she stood holding onto the door frame and looking back and forth between Benny and Joker.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” he asked again not having any indication of what actually just happened between the two.

“Totally...” Harleen said as she exhaled once more. “Let me just grab my papers and I’ll head back to my office.” Harleen turned toward the table to collect her papers as Joker took a step toward her.

“Don’t move, asshole!” Benny said as he quickly moved into the room and grabbed his taser, aiming it directly at Joker. Joker stopped in his tracks and raised his cuffed hands, one of which was covered in Harleen’s fluids.

“It’s okay, Benny, I’m all done,” Harleen said before turning to Joker and smirking. She was finding that she rather enjoyed being the dominant one in deciding who would receive pleasure and who would not.

“You... owe me...” Joker said quietly so Benny could not hear.

Harleen looked toward his crotch and could see that he had pushed himself to the side in order to hide his erection but was still completely aroused. She loved feeling him inside of her and she knew that she had to feel it again at all costs—including the possibility of losing her job. She needed it like a drug.

“I’ll see you Wednesday, Mr. Joker,” she responded with an accompanying wink. “Maybe you can do some yoga, calm down, and get some rest...”

Joker growled slightly and sneered, revealing a crescent of silver in his mouth. It was a ridiculous request to ask him to get rest. There was no way he could rest until he was where he belonged—inside of Harleen reaching simultaneous euphoric heights. His body shook and the center of his pelvis ached. He watched his gorgeous doctor turn to leave, the shimmer of sweat still on her body.

The two guards led him back to his room where they pushed him inside and locked the door. But Joker didn’t care. He was on cloud nine. Grabbing the recorder hidden from view beneath his pillow, he leaned up against his door—the only place he could really guarantee himself some privacy. He pressed play and listened to the same breathy moans that he had just heard from Harleen five minutes prior. He stroked his now sticky cock as he imagined what would have happened if the guard hadn’t shown up. His voice crackled as he moaned quietly, reaching the release he so desperately wanted to feel inside of Harleen. He had to make it happen.

 _I need to get out of here,_ he thought to himself. _I need to get the fuck out of here..._

*****

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave a kudo or a comment to let me know what you think!  
> XOXO,  
> D
> 
> P.S. There *will* be a part 3!


End file.
